Never Leave Me
by Breakingdawn20
Summary: Shizuru X Natsuki, with Natsukis POV. Sad story with a twist.


I could almost feel her cold breath on mine as she slowly walked away without a simple goodbye. Longing for the hand to graze my cheek like always, I never felt it, like her feelings she suddenly pushed away.

There I was, just standing there in the rain, my eyes filled with no emotion. No cares in the world at this moment but to get her back...but deep inside I knew it would never come true. The rain once more interrupted my thoughts, running down my cheek without a sound. And what I feared were true..they were tears, come to get me.

* * *

Shizuru was really the only one I ever had feelings for, before my mother betrayed me that is. My mother had planned to sell me to the Sears corp. but in the end changed her mind. That horrid day plays in my mind like a broken tape, never to wear out. The sudden crash of the vehicle and death of my mother, and the accident had happened at such a young age I didnt know what to do but to shut out my own feelings and others aswell. Shizuru finally had enough of me, she didnt leave any trace of her being here except for the peice of paper that lay in my helmet. It still bothers me that the paper didnt say anymore than "I'm gone". And without her even mentioning where she was off to, although I already knew she was in her excluded cabin back home. For I wasn't in Japan anylonger but had moved to Scottland the minute I was through with school. Wanting to move to a new place, to start fresh after I had confessed my actual feelings for her. I loved Shizuru more than anything else and for her to leave like that burned my insides apart. I wanted to scream her name so many times, hoping she'd hear my call and return to my arms, never to leave again. The beeping of my message machine told me I had three, each time I'd listen. Hoping it was your voice I'd hear, telling me to come to you. Maybe she would come back, and things would be better...and I wouldn't be alone anymore. Dialing my password like so many times before I waited for the message's to play, not really caring to whom they were from. "..Natsuki, I know this must be hard for you..but can you call me back soon. I'm worried." A quiet Mai had left 2 more messeges before finally giving up for the day. She leaves one every day, waiting for my call back. I had thought many times of just barging over into Shizurus place, and telling her I was sorry, that I needed her back, she HAD to understand. Only someone foolish would be so pathetic in completing that task. It would never happen, and she'd only push me further away when I thought she couldn't no longer. This incredible urge to do this, to grab her and never let go until she held me back was taking its toll and I had to do something about it. The next chance I got, instead of riding my bike around for hours on end (my ass was getting a bit sore) I was going to decend back to Japan to claim my woman back. To apoligize, make amends, and never let her leave me again. Never make this mistake, for I could not bare my life without her. Quickly I grabbed the note and jumped onto my bike without a second thought, rushing to the airport that would lead me to my love. I know I had said I wasnt going to ride my bike, but I wasnt going to phone for a ride and walking there would only end up taking longer. The bike making unusual noises slowly started to crawl its way out of the garage with hope that it wouldn't break down again. After many trys of starting the damn thing and swearing in the cold air I gave in and phoned Mai asking for a ride. "..Your bike isn't working?" Mai replyed with an over eager sound to her voice. "No..wait, why do you sound happy to hear this?!", now waving my arms around Mai laughing at the other end. "You did something to my bike!!" Mai answering innocently "Natsuki, why would I do that". And I knew Mai was grinning on the other side, even if I couldnt see her now I was going to strangle her later. "Would you like a ride to see your love?" Mai said now sounding serious. I knew what I had to do.."I'm going to get you later you do realize that Mai?" Laughing a little nervously Mai replyed yes before hanging up.

* * *

I was Quickly gathering my things, locking my bike up until I could get back and fix it. Before I knew it Mai was at the door waiting for me, my heart pounding every minute that passed. At the air port Mai wished me good luck as I anxiously got onto the plane my heart still pounding inside, never to seize.


End file.
